


Age of Information

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was <i>all i humbly ask for is more cunnilingus.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Information

Common myth marks sex between virgins an awkward, clumsy affair, but there is no excuse for ignorance in the age of information. Souji is well aware of where the clitoris is, and judging by the noises she's making, Rise appreciates the time that has gone into that research. She is on her back and he kneels between her legs, sliding his tongue slowly up and down her hot, moist slit while she hugs his left arm to her chest, between her breasts, and sucks his fingers in a silent promise of better things to come.

His tongue flicks quickly across her clit and dips below, thrusting into her, and he moves his finger in and out of her mouth, mirroring it. Rise moans around the wet digit, a soft, helpless noise that makes his already painfully hard cock ache. It rises in pitch as he returns to her clit, circling it with his tongue. Her hips rise and rock against him in small, encouraging movements she may not even be aware that she's making. His tongue lashes her faster and faster and he raises his free hand to slip a finger inside her. She's hot and slippery, and tight, _so_ tight, and he feels her muscles working around him as if trying to pull him deeper inside. He obliges and she gasps, breathing in sharply around the finger in her mouth; her own fingers digging into his arm, marking his skin with sharp nails. 

His only response is to thrust harder into her, angling his finger up, seeking that one elusive spot. It does not take long to find it, and Rise gasps and writhes, biting his knuckles as she tries to remain silent, and her nails rake across his arm and shoulder. He sucks harder on her clit, easily matching the increasingly erratic movements of her hips, and she whispers his name, over and over, like a mantra, "Souji... Souji... S, _Souji_ -!" and then falls silent as the first orgasmic tremor shakes her. 

He increases his efforts, drowning out the sound of her breathing with wet, slick noises.

And Risette comes with a silent cry, radiant brown eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling.


End file.
